


Galapagos Glory

by Killerus770



Series: Guardians [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerus770/pseuds/Killerus770
Summary: Demons are starting to take control of the world, humans are no help either, they are slowly making the natural world die due to their unruly behaviour. Who will be able to stop them and make the world be able to live in peace? Will he be able to survive until the end and finish what has started long ago? Read to find out





	1. Disclaimers, Copyright, and Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are mine they don't belong to anyone. Comments will help me on writing more of this story.

Disclaimers

All characters within this story belong to me they do not belong to any other fandom they are of their own. Please ask for permission to use characters for your own use.

Copyright

As most of the characters will be mythological creatures set from mythologies by Brits, Greek-roman, and the Japanese. All mythological characters will be close to or are exactly that mythology. So don't claim that I have used your character because I have used research to gain knowledge on each kind of mythological creature so that I can display them correctly.

Chapters

All chapters will be long and detailed, they will have gory parts in too along with parts of sadness and beauty. If you cannot stomach gory details then I strongly suggest that you don't read this story or to skip over the details to get to the rest of the chapter.


	2. Glory

Things were bleak in the world, wars were starting and lives were ending. All seemed lost because of the demons but one day a group decided to end that. Although being demons themselves, these creatures fought the other demons until one day when a war broke out. The war raged on for centuries neither side winning nor losing. In a small cabin on a small grassland area surrounded by a lushious green forest, two particular creatures fought hard to keep their only son safe. They had told him to hide under the table; so there he was sat under the table. His slightly developed horns only slightly touching the bottom of said table, his soft, fragile and small black wings (which were tucked behind his back) seemed to be flinching due to him being scared. He held his knees close to his chest as he waited for an all clear by those that he knew, he was scared. Never had he seen something like this happen to his family, he always thought that they were out of the way and safe; yet, there were his parents, fighting a hoard of demons. All trying to get to the weaker one of the family... him.

In fear, he watched as his parents continued to fight the over grown beasts to save him. He couldn't do anything due to his abilities not being developed properly yet. The fight consisted mostly of scars and weapons, one demon had a demon knife that could cut through the wings of an angel as another held a battle axe, most of the others didn't have any weapons. Five against two, it didn't seem like the two would win but the female jumped upon the larger one that looked to be almost like a bull but it stood on its hind legs. The female's beak began stabbing into the victim as her claws scratched and ripped at his flesh, the creature was furiously bleeding from its newly made wounds. The larger one of the two looked more like a goat as it rammed and killed most of the smaller demons, who died from being slammed against the wall or against the floor. The bird kept trying to fight the bull but soon the goat like creature defeated him by using its horns to rip the bull's throat open.

After a few good hours of fighting and bloodloss, the demons were defeated, the larger of the beast skulled creatures came over to the smaller of them; although tired they took him out of his hiding place. He noticed as to how scared that they were so he kneeled down to his son and placed his large paw like hands on the smaller one, a small gesture to show that it was ok. He was going to say something important and his son knew it. That was until a hell wolf burst through the wooden wall and went straight for them growling in an almost animalistic way. In a hurry the smaller female began fighting the wolf trying to be larger than it, her wings spread out as she gave a deep bird like hiss. Without fear, nor worry of the female creature before it, the beast pounced on her; hungry as it began to rip both her clothes and bones. Her skeletal body falling to the floor as she struggled with the wolf, its fur dripping with lava as it dropped every now and then onto her bones. The male saw what had happened and looked at the youngest of them all, he had to say something to his only son so that they could be safe from this hellish creature.

"Run Glory, run far away from here and never return. Hide as well as you can. We will find you one day," the voice was hurried but it was soft as they spoke to him almost as if he was trying to soothe the young child. The elder of them all softly pushed the kid, now called Glory, away from the area and to the door, they opened the rest of thr broken door letting them go out of it. "Galapagos run, we will find you!" after hearing that, Glory fled from the scene, tears running down his face from what had happened. He was scared for his life but he was even more so scared that he would have lost his family. He looked back and saw his father run back to his wife aid to fight off the beast, he pushed them away from her and left out a huff. After looking at what was happening, Glory continued to run until he was far enough away from all of the danger. The only problem was that he could be easily seen so he began to think of ways to hide, he didn't know much of how he could do that but he had to think fast as he had heared a roar a few miles behind him, it must've been his father as it seemed angry and threatening.

Many years had passed from the incident and things were a little calmer, not as much demons had tried to kill or harm anything; as it was thought that those demons who rose up has been destroyed. There were still a few roaming around and tried to kill animals and humans but they were no longer in a search. In England, a small town on the coast there was a classroom which had a class of students within it. They were being taught geology, a class where you learn about the world's problems. The teacher was a young man, at the age of 29, his class were listening to him speak about the places as if he had been there himself.

"Mr. Goodyear" a soft spoken student piped up to him, they were a young boy at the age of 15. They were looking at the teacher interested in the subject as they blushed slightly when they had looked at him. The teacher, whoose last name was Goodyear, looked at the student which indicated them to speak. "H-how would a country like that be able to survive?" The question made the teacher chuckle but he sat down on the dest at the front of the room. Mostly every student was looking at him, interested in the words that were about to tumble out of his mouth.

"Well, Henry" he spoke, his voice soft and elegant as he did, "a way that you could help is by sending money to charities who give out water and supplies." After he spoke the bell rang indicating the end of the lesson and the end of the day. "Ok class, remember, your homework is due in next week and your next lesson we will be talking about what we can do to save the countries to which are suffering the most." He demanded to them as he looked at them all. "Most of all have a fun weekend, you may leave." The teacher watched his students leave as he cleaned up everything on his desk staying behind to clean up the room. Hours had passed and he was now able to leave so he got up from his desk and walked out of the room to be greeted by another teacher.

"James," he called, which caused him to look at the guy "What will you be doing tonight me and my friends will be going out drinking and we were wondering if you would like to join us?" They walked with James down the hall, although he didn't speak much to others he still tried to do that, that way he seems more human than he actually is. As a way of replying to his question James had politely declined the offer to ''hang' out with the guy; this was due to the fact that he has to go home and do a lot of important things, more important than drinking. Luckily the teacher he was with understood it letting James go and walk to a small woodland park. For a few 300 Yards he stopped and looked around to see if no one saw him, once he had noticed that nobody did he started to change.

His skin on his head peeled off as his skull changed shape, ram horns started to make its way through the top of his skull, the rest of his body turning black as the skin on his hands peeled too revealing bony fingers. The jacket that he was wearing soon turned into a painted wood colour as the sleeves turned black, a logo of a G forming on each sleeve. Jeans turned a dark brown as his shirt slowly turned into a polo shirt. Fur started to grow on is neck as the front part of the neck started to peel off too, after a while a pair of black wings had grown out out of his back. Pretty soon he was an older version of the young demon that was firat described but more wise and full of life. He seemed more relaxed and happy despite the fact that his bottom jaw receded to the point of him not having one. His wings spread out and with a quick thrust he was out of the treeline and into the air, flying up, high able to touch clouds. He saw birds flying here as he continued to fly to his home, which is an island, within the Galapagos Islands. He carried on flying making quick stops here and there to ensure that there were no demons around the area. Quickly flying off again when he was satisfied that there weren't any to be seen.

Glory managed to get to his destination and land on his island home before he began to walk forward, his wings dragging on the ground behind him. He walked for a few more metres until he faced a field of energy before him, moving his right hand up to it he pressed his hand against it as leaves started to appear around his palm. With the same palm he moved it to his right side and the leaves started to move making the energy open up like a curtain revealing to other side of the field. That hosted trees as tall as pine trees yet they were almost Jurassic like. The plants looked lovely and fresh unharmed by mother nature herself. He walked forward from tall grass to a dirt ground as he brought his hand down, the white light that shone from the hand fading as the leaves returned to their previous position. Walking forward still he softly touched the plants at the sides of him as if greeting them, looking as though they were perking up at the familiar touch that they were given by this beast. He walked on until he heard a snap. Something or someone was with him, he stopped mid touch on a fern as he tilted his head slightly to the sound. It was behind him. Another snap followed soon after making Glory's wings flinch at the sound. Without hesitation he turned around and before him was a deer.

A sigh of relief soon followed him as he held out his hand - so that the deer could sniff his hand and greet him - moving slowly the deer managed to get closer to Glory, sniffing the held out hand before it. Once the beautiful creature had realised it was in safe hands they began to walk closer to be pet by the gentle giant before it. Glory did stroke the female deer as he let out a soft purr like sound to show his gratitude for the animal trusting him. After a good 5 minutes of petting he got up to his height again and began walking to his house. The same deer behind him following him until they both heard a sound. Almost at the same time they looked to where the sound came from and without warning came a demon. Blood around his jaws as a wild like look was displayed in its eyes, it was heading for the deer without a second thought Glory stood infront of the deer and took the full force of the demon on him. This allowed the deer to flee from the scene that had happened before it, a snarl of disapproval coming from the beast above him.

"How dare you!" The beast gargled to him in annoyance. It began to scratch Glory's arms and body as he tried to kill him "I was going to eat that animal, I am hungry and I have nothing to eat!" The being pleaded as it grew annoyed. Glory who had just laid through it all looked at them and sighed letting out a small sound of annoyance, it didn't seem like that sound sent through to thrm though so he just sat up and held on of the demons wrists and began squeezing it. A cry of pain came from the demons mouth as he held its arm. "AH! YOU MONSTER STOP!" He screamed in pain as whimpers of submission came from the demon before him. Glory just didn't seem bothered by the demons out burst as he held their wrist before making plants grow out of the demon's grey-red skin. This caused the demon to actually let out screams of agony as it was being tortured by the one who held it.

"You will not hurt any animals" There it was, the bellowing voice that came from this giant. Although it had no jaw it could still speak "I see blood around your mouth, you are not hungry nor are you going to eat with such an attitude" this caused the demon to stop and look at Glory anger rising up in its eyes as it did. It snarled and growled at him almost getting ready to fight as it lunged forward to try and bite Glory's goast skull face. The demon didn't stop there though it also began biting his arm, this caused Glory to drop the creature from his grasp as he stood up keeping a heavy eye on the creature. Who now was holding its arm where plants were growing out of him. Glory growled at the beast before him hating them for even biting him. "You made a grave mistake. For that you must die."

Without another word Glory held his hand out infront of him raised them high, the glowing white light surrounding his hands again as he did. The demon laughed at the weak attempt at a fight as it took out a knife and was about to run at them when he started to feel woozy. Something felt off for them, more than usual and there it was again, that excruciating pain that happen when this animal like creature held his wrist. It was coming from his gut. In a sudden burst of blood and guts a branch came sticking out of him, this caused the demon to scream loudly due to the pain, red blood leaking onto the floor below them. More branches started to stick out as he fell to the floor in pain as horror ran over its face. It was dying because of nature... because of this beast that saved a deer. "W-what are you?" Was all he asked as he looked at Glory, blood running out of his mouth. The answer that was given shocked him to his core as he died right then and there.

"I'm a guardian" was all that Glory said to this creature. It definitely shocked them as they died. Glory watched on as the plant grew larger and larger before lowering his hand causing the light to fade "the guardian of this planet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while for me to write and I hope that you liked the first chapter it isn't as long as I wanted it to be but it is long enough right now. Enjoy the story and leave a comment


End file.
